Sois Belle et tais-toi
by SweetHeart08
Summary: Glimmer Belcourt, la tribut du District 1. Personne ne sait quels ont été ses sentiments du Jour De La Moisson, jusqu'à sa mort au pied de l'arbre. Elle a toujours paru superficielle à Katniss comme tout les tributs du district 1 , les apparences sont trompeuses.


**Cette fiction est centrée sur Glimmer Belcourt ,de la Moisson jusqu'à sa mort au pied de l'arbre, pour moi elle est comme Foxface, un personnage intriguant que j'ai décidé d'exploiter dans fiction.**

Chapitre 1 :

" Mlle Belcourt "

Argh ! personne ne veut comprendre , je veux dormir.

"Mlle Belcourt "

Qui essaie de me réveiller, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Le son me parait lointain pour distinguer la voix.

"Mlle Belcourt " c'est bon je sais , c'est Victoria, la gouvernante. Elle me hait, tant mieux moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, en tout cas, elle, au moins elle est payée pour me supporter.

Par rapport à d'autres filles de mon age, j'ai beaucoup de chance de vivre dans le district du Luxe, je m'habille bien, je mange à ma faim, tout ce que l'on me demande c'est de m'entraîner pour les Jeux et ne jamais dire ce que je pense, et ça ce n'est pas une chance, personne ne peut parler librement, personne n'est à l'abri du Capitole, à l'abri des Jeux et de Snow. personne.

" Mlle Belcourt, réveillez-vous votre sœur est venue aujourd'hui à l'occasion de votre avant dernière Moisson, elle vous attend en-bas avec vos parents "

Tu parles, Charles.

Ma sœur ne m'aime pas, elle s'est mariée i ans, elle n'a jamais participé aux Hunger Games, elle a deux enfants de 2 et 1 ans. La connaissant, elle ne peut venir nous voir que pour deux raisons : Sois parce qu'elle veut voir Jamy, mon frère de 14 ans, ou bien car elle a des problèmes d'argent. J'opte pour la seconde raison.

Je me lève donc en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Victoria , qui me dit que mes vêtements pour aujourd'hui sont sur ma coiffeuse ainsi que les bijoux choisi, ce qu'il y a de bien au District 1, c'est les bijoux, j'adore ça.

Je vais dans ma salle de bains, prend une douche, puis me lisse les cheveux, prend ma robe rouge, comme du sang, c'est ma couleur préférée, la robe m'arrive un peu au-dessus du genou, je mets des escarpins noir et mes boucles d'oreilles en or blanc incrustées de rubis, je me maquille. et descend.

J'ai la belle surprise de voir ma sœur. Mon frère et mes parents sont entrain de discuter et s'arrête dès que je passe le seuil, ma sœur qui lisait un livre, lève les yeux, me regarde puis dit :

\- Père, je pensais en arrivant voir une fille déterminée à gagner les Hunger Games pas une jolie petite catin.

Mon père lève les yeux, haut, très hauts, puis prend un journal et lit.

\- Bon Matin, tout le monde. ( je me tourne vers ma sœur ) Isabelle. Je vois que tu ne t'es levée du mauvais pied, attend voilà quelque chose pour te rafraîchir. J'attrape un verre de jus d'orange sur la table et lance le contenu sur ma sœur, en sortant de la cuisine, j'attrape une pomme rouge. Je m'arrête au seuil, me retourne une dernière fois ,en direction de ma " famille " si on peut appeler ça une famille, je peux voir le visage rouge de colère de ma sœur, le visage de ma mère qui a l'air de s'en foutre de tout ce que je fais, l'ai impassible de mon père et Jamy mort de rire, je lance :

\- Au revoir, j'ai l'intention de me porter volontaire. Puisse le sort vous être favorable, surtout à toi Isa, surtout pour refaire ton chignon à la base raté.

Je croque la pomme et lui fais un clin d'œil, je prend mon téléphone portable et mon sac. Je sors, je me dirige vers la grande place, je vois un groupe de filles de mon age entrain de pleurer ceux sont mes "amies", enfin le genre de filles superficielles qui ne pensent qu'aux garçons, elle ne savent pas manier les armes tandis que moi, ben moi je me débrouille assez bien avec un arc et des couteaux mais je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre plus., je trouve les Hunger Games barbares. Lorsque j'arrive, elles se retournent toutes comme un seul homme et s'exclament :

\- Glimmer ! C'est affreux ! Regarde !

Et je vois Marisa la plus blonde d'entre elles au sol avec un talon cassé mais pas que ça, sa cheville aussi, je dois faire un effort surhumain pour paraître comme une fille écervelée qui ne pense qu'à son physique, si je me mettais à parler comme je pense , je me ferai sans doute arrêter et tuer ou bien on me coupera la langue et je devrai servir les tributs ou autres personnes au Capitole. Je m'exclame alors :

-OhMonDieu !C'était la nouvelle paire d'escarpins que l'on avait acheté la semaine dernière,comment vas-tu faire Marisa, pauvre chou, tout les magasins sont fermés!

\- Oui..Je sais. C'est affreux et si je suis tirée au sort je ne serai pas assez présentable et ils vont s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses sur moi. dit ladite Marisa.

\- C'est pas grave, mon chou, soit forte pour les caméras et pour nous, il ne faut pas que tu pleures sinon ton mascara va couler, dit Stacy.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai mis un Waterproof.

\- Laisse libre cours à tes émotions, ma chérie.

Si je laissais libre cours à mes émotions, je lui aurai fais avaler ses chaussures à talons de 20 centimètres, mais je l'aide à se relever, et c'est là qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur quand elle pose son pied. On appel ses parents qui vont l'aider son père est médecin, et il affirme ce que j'ai pensé plus tôt que ça cheville est cassée, il nous regarde chacune d'un air grave et dit :

\- Elle ne pourra pas participer aux Hunger Games, ça cheville est cassée.

Et elle éclate en sanglots, je me retourne et de loin je vois mon frère avec ses amis, mes parents en conversation avec d'autres adultes, je vois aussi Davis, le mari d'Isabelle, accompagnés de ses deux enfants dans un poussette Marc et Carol-Anne, je ne vois pas ma sœur, elle doit être entrain de se changer, c'est vrai le jus d'orange ça colle, la seule pensée de la voir énervée contre moi me donne envie de sourire mais je ne peut pas à cause de l'idiote à coté de moi qui pleure. Je regarde ma montre il est bientôt 14 heures, dans 10 minutes je me porterai volontaire pour mourir car je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes de conscience par rapport à la mort des 23 autres tributs, on habite au Village Des Vainqueurs car mon père a gagné les 40èmes Hunger Games, et ma mère a gagné une année après, ils se sont mariés quand il avait 23 ans et elle 22, et ont eu ma sœur 3 ans après le mariage, il y a beaucoup de vainqueurs dans le District 1 et 2, toutes les nuits je suis réveillées par les cris des " voisins " ou de ma mère au cauchemars incessants, ma sœur vit à quelques maisons de chez nous sont maris est un vainqueurs il a gagné i ans et s'est marié avec ma sœur une année après, en clair j'ai une famille de tueurs. Tout compte je n'ai pas envie plus envie de me porter volontaire, je repense aux éditions de mon père, de ma mère et celle de mon beau-frère et je n'ai pas envie d'être égorgée ou bien d'égorger mon coéquipier comme ma mère l'a fait.

On se rassemble tous par groupe et je vois mon petit frère, je lui souhaite bonne chance de loin, et notre hôtesse passe son habituel film, elle le connait par-cœur, puis va vers la boule des filles et dit :

'' Les Dames D'abord " je me tourne vers mon frère qui me mime un " Ne Le Fait Pas "

Je souris. Je me retourne et puis je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne plus vouloir me porter volontaire.

Elle se dirige vers le micro et prononce :

" Glimmer Belcourt "

Je m'avançais donc vers l'estrade et une seule chose me tournait dans la tête " Ironie Du Sort"

L'hotesse donne le nom du tribut mâle :

'' Marvel Sanford"

Eh mais je le connais..pas celui-là, jamais entendu parler de lui.

On se sert la main, puis fin de la cérémonie, nous sommes autorisés à voir nos proches une dernière fois, comme s'ils tenaient à moi.

Mes " copines" me souhaitent bonne chance, ma soeur vient en dernier et me donne une bague me souhaite bonne chance et s'en va.

District 1, près du Capitole, pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, on rencontre nos mentors : les deux frères et soeurs, Gloss et je sais plus quoi, ils ont tous des prénoms bizarres même moi, GLIMMER. On visionne les moissons des autres districts arrivés au District 11, la jeune fille me fait pitié, seulement 12 ans, personne ne se porte volontaire, District 12, Oh une Volontaire, Katniss Everdeen.

District 2 : Cato et Clove, on dirait des machines à tuer. Je ne me rappelle que d'eux, District 2, 11 et 12.

Je n'adresse pas la parole à Marvel jusquà l'arrivée au Capitole, on me pomponne, je suis habituée à ça mais c'est fatiguant surtout avant de mourir.

Les Chars, District 12 : Sublime. Les flammes, je savais que l'on allait faire bonne impression Marvel et moi mais eux ils dépassent tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, j'adore leur styliste, Cinna, je me suis renseignée.

Et maintenant je suis dans ma chambre, à repenser à ma vie, j'ai pas pu faire ce que je voulais, mais je vais mourir, Oh Joie la délivrance !

On me réveille tôt aujourd'hui après 3 jours d'entrainement, je n'ai utilisé que l'arc et les lames. Cato, lui, il manie tout. Ca y est on y est, dans l'arène, compte à rebours 30 secondes.

Everdeen regarde l'arc entreposer là, la Corne D'abondance, les tributs de carrière comme moi, et Clove, Cato ainsi que Marvel, avons le plus de chances de survivre au bain de sang, parce que nous tuons.

C'est bon, je cours vers l'arc, je l'attrape, ainsi que des almes, la petite Clove les manie bien, très bien, je tue le tribut du 10 et du 9 mâle.

Everdeen fauche un couteau à Clove avec son sac, et s'élance dans la foret, Peeta, le tribut mâle du district 12, avait annoncé lors des interviews qu'il était amoureux de Katniss, mais il reste avec nous, car il sait comment la trouver, elle lui a brisé le coeur, JOLI-Coeur, les autres l'appellent comme ça.

Je ne lui parle pas, maintenant il ne reste que nous, Peeta et la fille du 4 à la corne d'Abondance.

C'est la nuit, on a des lunettes qui nous permettent de voir comme en plein jour, il y a une fille qui a allumé un feu, la pauvre.

On se dirige vers elle, je reste en retrait, je ne devrai pas avoir de compassion, c'est plus fort que moi, je regarde autour de nous dans l'arbre à cent mètres il y a une forme, je crois que c'est un animal, Cato a tué la fille, pas de coup de canon, je crois que l'on doit s'éloigner.

On passe en-dessous de l'arbre où j'ai vu l'animal, il est tellement haut, dur de distinguer ce que c'est.

Cato et Peeta se disputent car ils ne savent pas pourquoi le canon n'a pas retenti, c'est donc le tribut du 12 qui retourne achever la jeune fille.

Il revient, on entend le coup de canon. Cato et Clove veulent retrouver la " fille du feu" comme tout le monde se plait à l'appeler, à cause de sa robe qui a prit feu.

Katniss Everdeen. 16 ans, agile, moyenne, où te caches-tu ?

Quelques jours ou quelques heures, je ne sais plus, je suis en-dehors du temps.

Cato essaie de se rapprocher de moi, ses derniers temps, je n'ai plus la notion de temps.

J'ai tué les tributs du 7 et du 8, ils avaient formé une alliance, les 4.

On nous appel la " meute".

Nous sommes près du lac, que Clove aperçoit la fille du feu, on se précipite vers elle, elle est brulée à la jambe, c'est surement le feu qu'ils ont programmé, pendant que les autres dormaient je me suis baladée dans la foret et j'ai vu des arbres carbonisés, ce n'est pas un tribut qui a pu faire ça, j'en ai déduis que c'était Senecca Crane, le Haut-Juge des Jeux qui avait demandé ça, qui d'autres ?

Nous courons après elle, j'ai l'infime espoir que si nous réussissons à la tuer je pourrai tuer les autres dans leur sommeil, et peut-etre gagner les Jeux.

J'ai lu un jour que : L'espoir était plus fort que la peur.

J'y crois vraiment.

Elle s'est maintenant réfugiée en haut d'un arbre, j'essaie de la toucher avec mes flèches, mais je la rate, elle prend la flèche au-dessus de sa tête et me nargue avec.

Cato essaie de monter en haut mais il ne peut pas, on essaie de trouver un moyen de la toucher jusqu'à ce que Peeta dise :

\- Elle va bien devoir descendre un moment ou à un autre.

Le sourire qu'elle avait tantot a disparu, elle s'installe confortablement, nous préparons nos affaires pour la nuit.

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par Clove qui crie, je regarde autour de moi et je vois des abeilles ou des guêpes je ne sais pas, trop abasourdie par les crie de la fille du 2.

Je sens des piqures partout sir moi, moi aussi je crie, Cato essaie de me sortir de se guêpier ( NDA : désolée, c'était trop tentant le jeu de mots) mais il n'y parvient pas, alors il s'enfuit vers le lac tout comme Clove et Peeta, seule la fille du District de la pêche est là, morte, dû aux hallucinations.

Ma vision se brouille, tout est coloré, je comprends que je vais mourir, je lève les yeux et je souris à la fille du feu, elle aussi me sourit, elle est heureuse, je voie le président Snow me donner la couronne du Vainqueur, je vais retourner chez moi, il me dit de m'asseoir ce que je fais, de fermer les yeux et de ne plus prendre en compte le reste.

PDV externe : parallèlement ( à partir de Ma vision de brouille )

Glimmer regarde autour d'elle sans comprendre, les guêpes la piquent encore, elle lève la tête et croit voir Katniss qui lui sourie alors elle aussi sourit, elle recule vers l'arbre er se retrouve dos à celui-ci, elle glisse lamentablement souriant toujours, ferme les yeux, et laisse la mort l'emporter.

Glimmer Belcourt est morte.

" Mesdames et Messieurs, les vainqueurs des 74èmes Hunger Games :

Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark"


End file.
